fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Crock/Images
IMG_2506.png 1.PNG|"Timmy, why are you packing a... 2.PNG|...sleepmask for school?" 3.PNG|"It's not what you think." 4.PNG|"You sleep during class?" 5.PNG|"Then it is what you think." 6.PNG 7.PNG|"I gotta get ready... 8.PNG|for school too. 9.PNG|Traffic school." 10.PNG|"Sparky, 11.PNG|dogs aren't supposed to drive!" 12.PNG|"Yeah, that's what the cops said when they told me I had to go to traffic school. 13.PNG|I just need to borrow the car from your dad." 14.PNG 16.PNG 17.PNG 18.PNG 19.PNG|"Honey! The dog's giving me a ride to work, see ya later!" 20.PNG|"Squirrel!!" 21.PNG|*Loud crash, dad screams* 22.PNG 23.PNG|"Almost time for school Poof! 24.PNG|I'm making breakfast in the fishbowl. 25.PNG|What do you want, 26.PNG|soggy eggs... 27.PNG|or soggy waffles?" 28.PNG 29.PNG 30.PNG 31.PNG 32.PNG 33.PNG|"Yeah, I don't think... 34.PNG|we have that. 35.PNG|Mostly because I don't know what you said." 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG 39.PNG 40.PNG 41.PNG 42.PNG 43.PNG|"Oh no!! 44.PNG|The soggy pot roast I made last night... 45.PNG|made him crazy!" 46.PNG|"What's wrong with my baby!? 47.PNG|I'm gonna call... 48.PNG|Dr. Rip Stud- 50.PNG|well. 51.PNG|Dr. Studwell, something's wrong with Poof!" 52.PNG 53.PNG|"I'm afraid there's no cure." 54.PNG|"What!?" 55.PNG|"For our... 56.PNG|love. 57.PNG|Sorry Wanda, 58.PNG|I was rehearsing my lines for the soap opra I'm starring in. 59.PNG|I play a doctor that only treats super models in the arctic circle. 60.PNG|It's called... 61.PNG|The Cold, and The Beautiful." 62.PNG|"I thought you were a... 63.PNG|real doctor." 64.PNG|"I am. 65.PNG|But I also play one on TV. 66.PNG|The money's better and I don't have to watch... 67.PNG|sick people undress." 69.PNG 71.PNG 72.PNG 73.PNG 74.PNG 75.PNG 76.PNG 77.PNG 78.PNG 79.PNG 80.PNG 70.PNG 81.PNG|"Ohh... 82.PNG|I see what the problem is." 83.PNG|"What is it Dr. Studwell!?" 84.PNG|"My character gets killed by something called a... 85.PNG|lazer penguin. 86.PNG|I've gotta call my agent." 87.PNG|"NO!! 88.PNG|What's wrong with Poof!?" 89.PNG|"Oh, right. 90.PNG|Poof's going through... 91.PNG|'Pooferty'." 92.PNG|"Pooferty?? 93.PNG|Don't you mean... 94.PNG|puberty?" 95.PNG|"Young man, 96.PNG|who's the super model doctor here? 97.PNG|Pooferty is when fairy babies go from saying... 98.PNG|poof, poof, 99.PNG|to actual words. 100.PNG|But while Poof makes the transition, 101.PNG|you won't be able to understand... 102.PNG|a thing he says." 103.PNG|"Well maybe... 104.PNG|YOU... 105.PNG|can't understand him, 106.PNG|but I bet I can figure it out." 107.PNG 108.PNG 109.PNG 110.PNG 111.PNG 112.PNG 113.PNG|"He either said he's hungry, 114.PNG|or that I left the soggy oven on. 115.PNG|I'm betting he's hungry. 116.PNG 117.PNG 118.PNG 119.PNG|I bet wrong." 120.PNG 1212.PNG|"Is there anything you can do for... 122.PNG|my baby Dr. Studwell?" 123.PNG|"Don't worry, 124.PNG|he'll come out of the fishbowl eventually." 125.PNG|"She meant... 126.PNG|Poof!" 127.PNG|"Oh, right. 128.PNG|Well, 129.PNG|all... 130.PNG|we can do is give him this list of... 131.PNG|words to practice." 132.PNG 133.PNG 134.PNG 135.PNG|"Exterior arctic circle, day, 136.PNG|a group of shivering models huddle around... 137.PNG|a hunky doctor for warmth." 138.PNG|"Oh! 139.PNG|Sorry, that's... 140.PNG|my next scene. 141.PNG 142.PNG|Practice these... 143.PNG|sounds Poof. 144.PNG 145.PNG 146.PNG|And eventually you'll be able to speak... 147.PNG|as good as I talk." 148.PNG 149.PNG 150.PNG 151.PNG 152.PNG 1489.PNG 153.PNG 154.PNG 155.PNG 156.PNG 157.PNG 158.PNG 159.PNG 160.PNG 161.PNG 162.PNG 163.PNG 164.PNG 165.PNG 166.PNG|"Now if you'll excuse me, 167.PNG|I have to get back to the set before the super models wander off. 168.PNG|They don't have a lot upstairs Wanda. 169.PNG|Just the cold arctic wind whistling between their ears." 170.PNG 171.PNG 172.PNG 173.PNG|*Honk, Honk* 174.PNG 175.PNG 176.PNG|"It's the school bus Poof! 177.PNG|Have a... 178.PNG|good day!" 179.PNG 180.PNG 181.PNG 182.PNG 183.PNG 184.PNG 185.PNG|"I can translate that. 186.PNG|He either said he'll see you after school, 187.PNG|or he's marrying a... 188.PNG|siamese cat! 189.PNG|Either way I'll accept him. 190.PNG|I'm proud of my weird, 191.PNG|cat-loving son!" 192.PNG 194.PNG 195.PNG 196.PNG 197.PNG 198.PNG 199.PNG 200.PNG 201.PNG 202.PNG 203.PNG 204.PNG 205.PNG 206.PNG 207.PNG 208.PNG 209.PNG 210.PNG 211.PNG 212.PNG 213.PNG 214.PNG 215.PNG 216.PNG 217.PNG 218.PNG 219.PNG 220.PNG 221.PNG 222.PNG 223.PNG 224.PNG 225.PNG 226.PNG 227.PNG 228.PNG 229.PNG 230.PNG 231.PNG Category:Season 9 Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Images Page Category:Images Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Season 9 image galleries Category:Image galleries Category:Episodes